


Surreal, Adj; marked by the intense irrational reality of a dream

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: Batlantern - Fandom
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Fluff, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Nothing but fluff.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Surreal, Adj; marked by the intense irrational reality of a dream

This very moment felt surreal, felt like it existed in some other plain. Hal opened his eyes refusing to slip into sleep as the fingers continued to run through his brown hair. His head rested on his lover’s stomach, rising with each breath he took. A voice kept a low echo almost like the hum of a ceiling fan spinning round and round. Hal didn’t know what was being said. It must of been something about a board meeting or the league. Maybe it was why he was in Coast City and not his own turf. He was passionate and was demonstrating an important point. Leave it to Hal to drone it out. He kicked his right leg that was resting off the edge of his bed. He could fall asleep like this, and stay this way for hours on end. It was easy for Hal to feel this free especially with him. He could sink his back into his bed and let his worries drift away. That’s why it felt so surreal. When has love ever let two people feel this way? Mainly, this love. The closeness between the two after all the hell that held them away from each other. Hal tried not to think about that. He tried not to think about any of the hardships they used to have. The stars had brought them together for a reason. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Hal turned his head towards the voice. Valiant blue eyes stared back at him, a slight smile on his lips. That alone made Hal smile. It was a dorky smile that made Bruce’s heart flutter. 

“I haven’t heard a single word you said.” 

Hal rolled onto his stomach bringing himself closer to Bruce’s face. He was still in his flight suit from a long day at Ferris Air and it crinkled along with the sound of his bed squeaking. He leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s lips. Hal only remembered coming home to his apartment and finding Bruce cleaning out his fridge. He had given Bruce a key at the earlier moments of their relationship. They had agreed it would make it easier. No one in coast city knew who Bruce Wayne was and so for once the media could stay out of their love life. Hal pulled back but keeping his face a close distance to Bruce’s. 

“I was trying to tell you about a Gala I’m hosting. It would be-gratifying to have you there.”

“Not really my thing. You know, dressing up and playing rich boy for the night.” 

Bruce let a deep chuckle up from his lungs. God, that laugh. Hal bite his lips merely listening to it.”I know.” Bruce cupped his chin.”I just-I think we should finally come out about us. If that’s what you want?” 

“I-Uh-”

“You don’t have to answer right now. Think about it, love.” 

It was a big step. One that made Hal think. Not only because of Bruce’s words but this was true devotion in the set of single actions. He felt his heart thump his chest distracting him from Bruce’s soft gaze. And still everything felt surreal. The sun casted it evening light through the window highlighting Bruce’s features. His grip soft on Hal’s skin. He pulled bringing him in for another tender kiss. It spanned for seconds but lit thousands of fireworks in both of their stomachs. Owning up to who they both loved redefined its meaning. Still, it blew Hal’s mind that his life had shifted ever so slightly, that he fell in love with Bruce. 

“What should I wear?” Hal mumbled against Bruce’s lips, his eyes still closed.

Being this close, this in love was immeasurable by Hal’s standards. There wasn’t anything quite like it. Nothing as dreamlike.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and have buried it deep in my drafts since then. (I didn't have any intent them of posting this but here I am.) Any who, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
